Carla
Carla is an Exceed, the daughter of the late Queen Shagotte, and a close companion to Wendy Marvell. She, like Wendy, is a member of Team Fairy Tail. Profile and Stats Name: Carla Age: 6-7 Race: Exceed Gender: Female Height: 50 cm (1'8") Weight: 20 kg (43 lbs.) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: White Coat Occupation: Mage Affiliation: Team Fairy Tail, Loosely Rebel Alliance Status: Alive Family: Shagotte (Mother; deceased), Unnamed Father (deceased) Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Jad Saxton Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least Human level | Street level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ with Aera, possibly Massively Hypersonic with Max Speed | At least Soundspeed *'Lifting Strength': At least Average Human, most likely higher *'Striking Strength': Probably Class H *'Durability': City Block level | Possibly Higher *'Stamina': Athlete *'Range': Human Range, Multi-Dimensional with Precognition *'Intelligence': Probably Gifted Key: Exceed Form | Human Form Appearance Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a bow of different colors near the end of her tail, typically red (or blue). Carla, like other characters, seems to switch outfits on a regular basis, though she typically wears a bright-red sleeveless shirt with an upturned collar, white lining along the edges and a yellow tie with a red cat-paw mark at the center, and a pink skirt reaching down to her knees. When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Like Happy and Lily, her pink team stamp is located on her back. Personality Unlike the carefree and eccentric Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself). Carla has a sibling-like relationship with Romeo, who greatly cares for him like a brother and gives him advice on how to talk to Wendy properly on one side, while sometimes being sarcastic with him and arguing about less important topics on the other. As she learns about her mission as an Exceed, she is shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother. Happy instantly took a liking to her from the moment they met, but she at first despises him. Later, when they learn the "truth" of the mission, he defends her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail, not puppets and she starts accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends as well as from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side, having earlier referred to him as male cat and ignored his gifts in form of fish. Happy saved Carla when they escaped and she almost fell out of a wagon and she in turn saved him from the Edolas Royal Army soldiers by taking a direct blast aimed for him. She also has no doubts and extreme confidence when Happy flies off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him. Recently, she has been shown to smile more, usually with Happy near by, danced with him when he asked, and even laughed when Happy pointed out Lily's cute side. According to her Guild Card, she likes Darjeeling Tea and doesn't like tomcats (male cats). History Plot Powers and Abilities Aera: Much like Happy, Carla can also use Aera, allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly. She is strong enough to carry one person while in flight. *'Max Speed': Just like her fellow Exceed, Happy, Carla can utilize considerable amounts of Magic Power in order for her to fly as fast as she can; utilizing this speed enables her to fly faster than hypersonic speeds. Because of this, however, Carla experiences rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation how long the user uses this technique. Precognition: Carla has the same ability to predict what and when something will happen as her late mother, Shagotte. She is the only other Exceed to have this ability aside from her mother. Transformation Magic: Carla is capable of transforming herself into a human whenever she wants. This transformation gives her a childlike appearance. She keeps her tail with its red ribbon and has shoulder length hair with cat ears on top. In this form Carla's Magic is increased by a bit. As a result her precognitive abilities are enhanced as well. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Carla has been shown to use swift and powerful kicks in her human form. *'White Moon': Carla cartwheels into a drop kick on top of her opponent's head. Her kick is strong enough to bring down a member of the Red Dragons. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: High Magic Power: Weaknesses *Her Human Form probably has limited time. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Exceeds Category:Team Fairy Tail Members